


Murderer? Nah, Love Interest.

by crilynd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Moving, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, dnf is in the background, sapnap is there for the first quarter lmao, the pacing is weird forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crilynd/pseuds/crilynd
Summary: A hand reached out from the crack of the opened door and flicked the lights on and a figure in a green hoodie, black jeans, and a white mask with a familiar smiley face he’s seen all over the news, scrawled across the front.George froze. What the hell? What the hell? George was about to scream, maybe call the police when the man stood frozen in his doorway whipped the mask off his face“Clay?!” George nearly shouted in his disbelief. In the light, George could see dried red splatters on the hoodie and he found himself a bit nauseous at the thought of what it could be from.“I--uh, I can explain?” Clay sounded unsure before glancing at the open door and his stained hoodie
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Murderer? Nah, Love Interest.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one night without reading it over so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes LMAO pls enjoy!
> 
> if george and dream ever change their minds about fanfiction i'll delete this! ALSO i used real names just for the sake of this sounding real? i guess? it just didn't sound right with their in game names so dont read if you don't like that!

George needed a roommate because clearly his barista job was not paying the bills. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to find a roommate anyway?” He loudly complained to Nick, both lounging lazily on George’s beat up couch. It came with mysterious stains and frayed seams after ordering it off Ebay and George figured he shouldn’t question their origins considering it was the only sofa he could afford. 

“I don’t know? Craigslist? Text a random number? Yell it down the street?” Nick was not being particularly helpful. 

George rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Very helpful, Nick.” Sarcasm and annoyance bled into the sentence but was missing actual malice. It wasn’t Nick’s fault he was so dumb. Well, actually…

George cut the thought off. He’d figure something out. 

\---

He did, in fact, figure something out. Nick, apparently, knew a person who knew a person. Now, about two and half weeks later a boy with dark, dirty blond hair and freckles was carrying boxes into the spare room and a cat in a carrier sat in his living room.

George corrected himself, it was technically his roommate’s room now.

_ Clay _ , George remembered, didn’t speak much. He said what he needed to say, straightforward and plain, and moved on. George wasn’t keen on a super talkative roommate but Clay’s simple phrases were a bit off-putting. Maybe it was just George’s general hesitance about people, but hey, at least he has a cute cat.

“Do you need help with any of your boxes?” George asked, if only to fill the odd silence in the apartment. Clay seemed to think about it for a second, then nudged his head over to the stacks of boxes by the door.

“Mind helping me with all of those boxes?” He requested, not waiting for an answer before slipping into his room to place the box in his hands down.

George nodded and studied the stack. Messy handwriting was scrawled across most of the boxes except one or two. He picked one of the unlabeled boxes and looked up to see Clay. 

“Uh-where did you want this box? There’s no writing on the side.” George held the box out and Clay considered it a moment before saying,

“My room please.” George hummed. The box was weighty and the things inside gently bumped into each other on his way to the room. 

The room was about the same size as George’s and the walls were painted the same off-white and the floor was a continuous tan carpet that spanned the entire apartment. A queen sized bed with white sheets sat in the middle with an old creaky dresser and small closet off to the side. A mirror was propped up against the opposite wall. 

Clay had already begun to unpack a bit, an open box sat on top of the bed. A phone charger and phone sat next to the box. 

George placed the box in his hands next to the dresser and turned to leave, only to bump into Clay. 

“Woah buddy, give a dude a warning next time. You scared the shit out of me” George placed his hand on his chest, as if to slow his heartbeat after the scare. 

“Oh, uh sorry.” Clay seemed apologetic enough so George just smiled at him and moved on.

Coming into the main part of the house he realized at some point Clay had turned the tv on. He figured it was to fill the quietness in the house. 

The news was playing and he found himself entranced with the news story. Creeps and criminals around the city were disappearing, only to reappear days later, dead with a note. A crudely drawn smiley face with uneven dot eyes and a crooked smile etched into the torn piece of paper. Maybe in a different circumstance it would be cute. George shivered 

“Pretty crazy huh? I hope you’re not a creep or I’ll be out of a roommate just as soon as I got one” George jumped. How the hell does Clay keep doing that? 

George rolled his eyes playfully, “As if. I actually know human decency. If anything I should be worried about you, I know nothing about you other than the fact that your friends with Sap.” A soft smile graced Clay’s features.

“Well, what do you wanna know?”

George found himself in an infinite version of 20 questions with Clay, who was actually quite the catch or maybe George was more deprived of human contact (other than Nick) than he thought. 

Clay had subtle freckles and a way with his words that made George swoon just the slightest. He also had a super infectious laugh, one that sounded reminiscent to the old tea kettle that his parents would settle on the stove to boil when he was little. George also found out that they both were passionate about computer science and had shared a love for the same games. He found out the cat in the kennel was named Patches and when Clay gently pulled her out of the carrier and placed her on George’s lap, she simply sat there and purred. 

So maybe George was just a bit infatuated with his roommate. Who could blame him? He can’t remember the last time he had a romantic encounter and he’s an introvert who kept mostly to Nick and Nick’s two friends, Karl and Alex. George was sure that the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach would come to pass soon. 

Except, they didn’t.

Weeks passed and George still found himself flushing as Clay rested his hand on his thigh when they sat on the couch together. George’s hands would feel as if they were on fire when Clay passed him a mug and their fingers would brush against each other. George was most in love with the way he spoke about the things he loved. He could listen to the way Clay would ramble about code for hours. 

Something George did not find as endearing about Clay though, was his habit of forgetting to do the dishes.

They mostly ate out, ordering Chinese or a pizza and settling for the leftovers for the next couple of days but they always tended to use dishes during those days. They agreed on alternating dish duty and the dishes were always washed a bit later on Clay’s turn. Usually until the last minute and they were out of plates and bowls to use for the leftovers. 

Clay also had a habit of disappearing for hours or days on end with no explanation, but George was never one to pry. He always came home safe and sound in the end so it didn’t matter much to George. 

It didn’t. Until the night George found out why.

George was up a bit later than he thought he was going to be that night. He headed into the kitchen for a late night snack and passed the sink, dishes piled to the top. 

“ _ Clay _ ” George sighed to himself before grabbing some crackers from a shelf and leaving the kitchen. 

George had nestled himself on the couch, Patches purring away on his lap and the tv playing an old rerun of a movie on low volume. He was just about to call it night when he heard the door creak open. 

A hand reached out from the crack of the opened door and flicked the lights on and a figure in a green hoodie, black jeans, and a white mask with a familiar smiley face he’s seen all over the news, scrawled across the front. 

George froze. What the hell? What the  _ hell _ ? George was about to scream, maybe call the police when the man stood frozen in his doorway whipped the mask off his face

“Clay?!” George nearly shouted in his disbelief. In the light, George could see dried red splatters on the hoodie and he found himself a bit nauseous at the thought of what it could be from. 

“I-uh, I can explain?” Clay sounded unsure before glancing at the open door and his stained hoodie “Can I, uh, close the door first?” He sounded sheepish. 

George stood up and crossed his arms, and made a motion to  _ go ahead _ .

“Uh, I actually take a, um, a-an art class? It’s super far away and late at night and we make masks and paint?” Clay seemed to understand he was caught, but still tried to lie his way through the conversation. 

“ _ mhm _ ” George was audibly unimpressed, tapping his foot on the soft carpet when something came into mind.

“So you’re telling me, you can kill someone, hide the body, clear the evidence,  _ and _ leave a mysterious note for the news but you can’t clean the dishes on time every once in a while?” George scoffed and gave Clay a look.

Clay looked confused. “You’re, uh, not scared that I’m a murderer or something?” George’s look softened a bit.

“I mean, it’s not like your murdering innocent people, which is good I guess. Not ideal, but good.” George’s words were slowed as he thought about the situation he’s found himself in.

His cute as hell roommate has come home, covered in blood with damning evidence that he’s the person who's been murdering all these people around his town but the top of his priorities is the fact that the dishes aren’t done. 

He can admit that it’s strange and a bit crazy of him to not call the police but you know what? Clay was cute and it's not like any  _ actual _ harm is being done to good people so maybe just this time he can ignore his moral compass just a bit. 

George sighed as Clay continued to stand awkwardly in the foyer and said,

“Go get washed up before I change my mind, and do the dishes when you're finished, I’m going to bed!” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are super appreciated! 
> 
> twt: crilynd_


End file.
